transylvania
by IceCrome
Summary: when hell freezes over, who is your lover?


_Ice: Oh McFly. I love you so._

_Characters © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

_Song © Abovementioned band_

_--------------------------_

He didn't know why he was doing this at the moment. Espionage was not his favorite work.

But he'd ask him to do it. And for him, he'd do anything.

--------------------------

He wasn't quite sure why he'd left him behind those four -plus or minus one-years ago. He was certain that he couldn't survive on his own.

He just didn't want to burden the only alive person he gave a damn for.

---------------------------

He didn't enjoy being bossed around. Being told what to do and where to do it just wasn't his style.

He enjoyed doing whatever the hell he wanted to, no matter how reckless. Sporadic he might be; he would follow it. Especially if he was the one giving orders.

---------------------------

He paced on the dirty carpet.

He was wondering if he had gotten caught and more so, why he cared. It wasn't his nature to give a damn.

But he just did. It was nerve wracking.

---------------------------

He came back to see him flustered and more ill-mannered than usual. He was usually barking at him to see what he had uncovered. To which, he replied, with a long, drawn-out pause, signifying absolutely nothing.

But this time, it seemed different. He was confused.

---------------------------

He was completley troubled. Why he cared. Why? It didn't make sense. He never gave a damn.

Was it…compassion? What the hell was compassion? Maybe. He cared? He could say the same for the other boy; after all, he had saved him from a fiery inferno.

No, what it came down to, was love.

He was in love.

Fuck.

---------------------------

He'd been acting a lot different lately, and it started to scare him. He was ignoring him, only talking to him when he needed something so desperately he couldn't hold it in any longer. It was really starting to piss him off.

So he approached him. Which earned another awkward stare, blush, and then he turned around to go jack off or some shit like that.

He grabbed the back of his shirt, pissed to extremities, and asked why the hell was he ignoring him.

He pushed their lips together.

-----------------------------

He really hadn't been expecting himself to do that.

He was his own personal hell; like a human in Transylvania. He was doomed.

He didn't mind.

----------------------------

He had realized.

He had realized that he was a big fucking moron for getting himself involved in the biggest emotional whirlwind all packed up and ready to go with an added bonus: A huge badass scar. He was scared. Truly scared.

But he had whispered into his ear, 'don't be'.

----------------------------

It might've sounded corny, he thought.

But they were two regular geniuses marching to the drums. The drums of love. Corny, yes, he checked off. But it was the truth. It had always been the truth.

----------------------------

Who is your lover?

He once asked himself. Who is your lover?

His mind was playing tricks on him again. He simply answered back 'I couldn't tell.'

_Who is your lover when hell freezes over? _

That's when he knew.

----------------------------

When hell froze over, he'd be there.

He'd realized that. He was a dumbass for not realizing it earlier. A true blue-collar idiot.

When hell freezes over, he knew that he'd be there; holding his hand and making sure he was okay.

----------------------------

He breathed.

It wasn't that he didn't figure out that he'd plan something this outlandish. He just didn't know it'd be this soon.

Stupid bastard. He didn't give him enough time to say his goodbyes.

----------------------------

He didn't realize that he was being really stupid at the moment.

He had proposed the idea to him, and he agreed wholeheartedly, almost halfway expecting it.

That's what made him angry.

Why had he _always_ agreed?! Why didn't he ever just deny it? Say that his plans were stupid, moronic, and dangerous? This would be their riskiest plan they'd ever done.

He simply said.

"It's because I trust you."

-----------------------------

He didn't want to leave that day. It was too soon.

He had to forcibly move his legs, right, and left, to go into the red sports car. He wanted to just stay in that run-down apartment forever.

But he couldn't.

-----------------------------

He stared solemnly down at his cohort.

It was painstakingly obvious that one of them would die. He didn't want to believe it, but being in denial wouldn't help any.

"When hell freezes over…"

"That's when I'll tell." He squeezed his hand, and took off.

------------------------------

Every bullet was just another reminder that he was going to die soon. Very soon.

And that he hadn't gotten enough time. Time, the biggest factor.

He was going to his own personal hell; right now he was a human in Transylvania.

He didn't mind.

------------------------------

He knew one of them would be dead today.

He just didn't know he'd be included.

In the end, it was Kira who was the victor.


End file.
